This invention relates to weapons training, and in particular to a trigger pull measuring device for, and method of, improving trigger pull technique.
Proper trigger pulling technique is essential for safe and accurate firing of a weapon. Proper trigger pulling technique requires the application of steady pressure to smoothly and steadily move the trigger until the weapon fires. Unsteady trigger motion or jerking of the trigger can ruin the shooter's aim. It is difficult to teach someone how to properly move the trigger smoothly and steadily. Small jerks or breaks in the movement of the trigger are often unperceptible to an observer and even to the shooter.